


Arthur's Bullshit

by I_ran_out_of_books



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Cocky Merlin, Fighting, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, Struggling with Sexuality, Teasing, angry arthur, confident merlin, struggling with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ran_out_of_books/pseuds/I_ran_out_of_books
Summary: Arthur has been an absolute clotpole and running Merlin into the ground with chores and insults. Merlin's a nice guy but there's only so much he will take and he has reached his limit. Confronting Arthur leads him to a surprising revelation, but he doesn't mind too much ... or at all.





	Arthur's Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything remotely *spicy* before, which may be obvious by my saying *spicy* but this idea just got stuck in my head and I had to write it. Right now its a one shot but I feel like it could be more than just this moment? Idk tell me if you like it and maybe I'll do some more. Love y'all!
> 
> (Oh also I used the quote "then you are as stupid as you are ugly," from the show! I believe it's in season 4 episode 10!)

"Then you are as stupid as you are ugly," Arthur declared with a glare as mean as his words. 

Merlin who had been walking away doing his best to ignore the grumpy comments the prat had been making all day froze in his spot. Merlin and Arthur were no strangers when it came to teasing one another, but this was different. It had been about two weeks now of Arthur being unbearable. Merlin had been ordered to muck out the stables twice yesterday along with his normal chores which had practically doubled. The prince seemed to be irritable with everyone, more so with his manservant. 

Merlin wasn't sure what he had done to make Arthur so mad no matter how much he retraced his steps. Two weeks ago the prince and a few of his knights had gone on a hunting trip and of course Merlin was dragged along. All and all it was a good hunting trip - much to Merlin's displeasure - and the knights had all been happy around the camp fire late into the night. Arthur had still been happy with him then. Merlin had finished picking up after the knights and told Arthur he was going to sleep who surprisingly agreed. Merlin rolled out his sleeping roll a ways from the rowdy knights and fell into an exhausted sleep. Hours later he blearily woke to Arthur flopping onto his own roll, which Merlin had set up next to his own per Arthur's usual instruction. It wasn't until birds chirped prettily and sun blinded him that he realized he had fallen asleep again. Although now he was no longer in his own bedroll, but half on the grass and with Arthur's limbs wrapped around him like an octopus. He tried to pry himself free but with no luck. Merlin being the kind soul that he was had then gone for a softer approach. Gently patting Arthur's arm with the hand that wasn't trapped between their bodies he tried to rouse Arthur. He murmured the prince's name so none of the knights would hear them and succeeded in getting the man holding him to wake, although maybe not fully because instead of balking Arthur smiled softly and cuddled Merlin closer. "Sire ... you may want to let me go," and this time Arthur did stiffen and when he opened his eyes they grew wide and he quickly jumped up from his roll letting Merlin fall from his arms. "Merlin get breakfast ready," Arthur had said hastily but not angry and had wandered into the forest saying he had to pee. That was the last time Merlin could remember Arthur not being angry. On the ride back he was silent and now he was being rude and hurtful quite frankly. 

Now, Merlin was many things and vain was not one them, but to hear those words from the princes mouth and in such a tone was incredibly grating. Schooling his features into something much calmer he slowly turned around and stalked over to Arthur's writing desk. 

"What did you say?" Merlin questioned innocently. 

With an eye-roll Arthur spoke, "I said _Mer_ lin, then you are as STUPID as you are UGLY." 

Merlin's temper got the best of him for a second as he shut his eyes and took a calming breath. When his eyes opened again it was to an annoyed prince staring at him, or more accurately at a prince who had been caught staring and who did not know what to do now. Merlin narrowed his eyes at this. 

"What's wrong with you?" Merlin asked letting some of his irritation seep into his voice. 

"Nothing," Arthur replied caught off guard "now leave my chambers, I wish to be alone." 

Merlin leaned forward resting his palms flat on the table then and looked Arthur square in the eye, "No." 

"No?" came the incredulous voice of a prattish prince. 

"Not until you tell me why you've been such an _ass_ lately ... well more than usual." 

"Merlin I am the prince. I could order you to prance around my room in a silly dance and still not owe you an explanation. Now leave! I am tired and you've been around all day babbling about Gods know what." 

A few seconds of tense silence stretched between the two of them, and Merlin had had enough. Raven brows lowered into the closest thing Arthur had ever seen to anger on Merlin's face. 

"You're mad at me. I don't know why but I know you are. You've been yelling at me and avoiding me for weeks now and I'm tired of it! What did I do?" Merlin finished almost growling out the last question. Throughout his speech Merlin watched Arthur's face filling with color, and what may have been embarrassment at one point turned into anger. 

"You want to know whats wrong Merlin? How about uh I don't know ... YOU NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!" Arthur shouted standing from his desk and walking aimlessly toward the center of his chambers. "You're always here talking about this or that, 'Oh look Arthur a flower! Oh be nice Arthur! Look at my giant ears Arthur! Look at my girly eyes and hair Arthur!' Everywhere I look there you are! I can't sleep or drink or think without you there!" Arthur finished looking almost winded. Merlin wanted to be mad after hearing Arthur's rant and frankly terrible feminine impression of him, and he was, but he also couldn't help but notice how more than anything Arthur looked frustrated. Arthur had never been particularly articulate when it came to voicing his feelings or thoughts and so now Merlin had to unravel this borderline tantrum if he wanted his friend to snap out of it; he thought he might actually be starting to understand, he wasn't nearly as dumb as people said he was. And while he had basically already forgiven Arthur for his un-princely outburst, Merlin felt he deserved to squirm just a little for that impression. 

"Do you really feel that way?" Merlin asked taking a few steps toward Arthur to see his reaction. Much to Merlin's delight Arthur took just as many steps backward. Although Arthur's face still looked angry there was now something behind his eyes Merlin wanted to place very badly. 

"Of course I do. I've told you what you wanted to know, now leave." 

"Well you did tell me something, but you see sire ... I don't buy it." Merlin watched Arthur take a deep breath and look at Merlin with a raised eyebrow and a sadistic smile on his lips. Oh how Merlin wanted to wipe that off his face. 

"A bit full of yourself Merlin, despite what the old ladies in the town may say you're not exactly a prize," Arthur teased in his biting way again, but this time it filled Merlin the urge to laugh instead of cry. Without a word Merlin stalked over to Arthur who walked back until the back of his knees bumped the table. For a warrior, Arthur could be a bit of a coward when it came to Merlin. The taller boy arrived then directly in front of the prince and leaned into close to Arthur's face. 

"Bullshit. See, I don't think even you believe the words that are coming out of your mouth, sire" Merlin said tongue curling around the title like a joke. He watched Arthur's throat swallow convulsively and the princes eyes flick to his lips and away a few times. Merlin wasn't usually confident in these matters, but seeing the effect he had on Arthur exhilarated him and so he grew bold. His elegant fingers curled into Arthur hunting jacket and pulled their chests together, their lips a hairs width away. Arthur's breath was coming fast now and words seemed to be lost to the usually witty prince. In a filthy display of dominance Merlin's tongue flicked out and over Arthur's bottom lip before licking his mouth open. Arthur gave absolutely no resistance as he let out a low groan that flushed his cheeks pink and let his tongue meet Merlin's. After feeling Merlin's tongue in his mouth any semblance of a fight flew away from Arthur and he dove into the kiss wholeheartedly. Desperate little sounds escaped his throat as Merlin's hands yanked his jacket off of him and slid underneath his tunic. Arthur often watched Merlin's hands at work and imagined what they would feel like on his body, the fantasy was wholly disappointing compared to the real thing. Long fingers stroked along his ribs and gripped his hips bringing them against Merlin's where the younger boy ground against Arthur. A moan escaped Merlin then and the sound felt like electricity traveling through his body. Arthur's hands were now wildly carding through ebony locks so soft it felt like silk slipping between Arthur's fingers. Teeth grazed Arthur's bottom lip only to catch it and pull while sucking and Arthur was sure he'd explode then and there. Except instead of mind numbing ecstasy Arthur felt Merlin's hands retract and the friction against him disappear. A whimper sounded through the air and Arthur felt like he would cry if Merlin didn't touch him that instant. He opened his eyes to see Merlin looking far too smug for someone who looked so disheveled. 

Arthur had to support himself against the table as he panted trying to catch his breath. He was painfully hard and he wasn't sure he had enough blood in his brain to think about the words necessary to yell at Merlin. It took all his strength to suppress the whine in his throat when Merlin leaned in an placed his hands either side of Arthur on the table, yet refusing to press his body against Arthur's like he had before. Merlin nibbled on Arthur's ear and his knees almost buckled. "As I said, my Lord," Merlin's voice came a few delicious octaves lower, "Absolute bullshit." And as if to make his statement he roughly tugged Arthur's earlobe between his teeth making the man under him shudder helplessly. Straightening up to see a dazed Arthur trying to catch his breath made a self-satisfied smile spread across Merlin's red lips.

Swiveling around on his heel he strode out of the chambers with a confidence only a victorious man can possess. _The clotpole likes me_ Merlin thought giddily. It had only started to hit him now what he had done. _Oh gods he likes me! And I just kissed him!_

And it seemed it had only taken Arthur a few moments to recuperate because exactly then a " _MER_ LIN" rang out into the hall so loud a few servants stopped their tasks and looked at Merlin with wide eyes before scurrying away lest they draw the wrath of the prince as well. And if that was a good enough solution for them, then it was a good enough solution for Merlin so he ran too. 

He would face the consequences of shoving his tongue down a royals throat some other time. Today he would revel in the joy of not only knowing Arthur liked him, but the joy of devastating Arthur so thoroughly he hadn't had enough mind to call after him until he was gone. Although, if Merlin was being honest he was kind of excited about the possible consequences ... he had a feeling they wouldn't be too bad, and if Merlin could trust his feelings like he had just now, then he couldn't wait for the prince to track him down.


End file.
